Twisted season 2, 3,4, and 5
by XioMarie87
Summary: This story continues after the gunshot scene and what happened when the gun went off. There are many questions to be asked. The hardships, secrets, jealousy, love, and reconcile. Enjoy my fanfic on Twisted which is my favorite television of all time. Also, I am a Janni Fan (Jo and Danny)
1. S2E1 Gun Down!

**(A/N My favorite television show Twisted was canceled by ABC Family due to low ratings. I was deeply disappointed it was canceled and left fans with a cliffhanger when Gun shots were fired and if you didn't see the show I suggest you watch it because this is giving out a lot of spoiler alerts. There is a petition on several websites to help bring back the show on Netflix, or other related websites to keep the shows going, and so far as i heard when other television shows were cancelled, Netflix saved the show. I don't have a doubt about it, and go check it out and now this is my version on what happened after the gun shots. Rated K+ for minor violence, and enjoy. Just an Fyi before you read, I will be busy this week and it could take me three or four days to update due to school and work. Enough of me now on with Twisted.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted.**

**Season 2 Episode 1 Gun Down!**

_Charlie is in shock. His knife aimed at Jo's neck, and threatens to cut her if Chief Masterson does not leave her and him alone. Lacey and Danny arrive at the scene trying to convince him to put the gun down. Tess arrives in time, and explains to Kyle that he cannot shoot Charlie. because he is her son. Kyle is flabbergasted, and turns out all this time Charlie is Jo's half-brother and the cousin to Danny._

_"_You can't hurt him, he's my son!" Tess informs Kyle before shooting Charlie.

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Charlie points the knife at Tess, then at Jo. His mind is haywire. Tess is his biological mother, and how can this be? Jo is disgusted she made out with her brother but all in all, this is not the time to think about that._

_Charlie having not knowing what to do points the knife to his throat while still hand locking Jo._

_"_Charlie! No! We can talk this out." Danny informs Charlie.

"I am so confused!" still pointing the knife to his throat.

That was Kyle."Charlie its all right, I'm putting my gun down. (_puts his gun down) _Give me the knife, and we can sort this out." _Gives out his hand to retrieve the knife In Charlie's._

_Charlie stabs himself._

Everyone shouts,"NO DON'T!"

_Charlie pulled the trigger and went down, he goes down along with Jo. Jo undos her self and runs to her Mother's arms. Jo cries in despair as Kyle checks for a pulse on Charlie. Lacey rubs Jo's back in comfort as she hugs Jo. Danny heads to Charlie to see if he is alive. Kyle tries to look for a pulse. his pupils are not dilated. Charlie is alive but needs medical attention immediately._

_Kyle calls for back up. Danny, Lacey, Jo and Tess exit._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Morning._

_Kyle and Tess decided not to send Jo to school today. Friday was exam day but she can make it up on Monday. They want time to think and explain to Jo everything Tess has kept over the last few years. Secrets were spilled, and Tess has to let the cat out of the bag._

_Jo sleeps in her bed with a pillow to her chest with comfort. The room is quiet and the sound of footsteps coming from the outside of her room awakens her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She is comforted she is home but the incident last night is running in flashbacks, and how well her Mother gave out Charlie is her half-brother._

_Tess enters._

_Jo sits up in bed and her Mother brings in eggs, toast and orange juice on a little table for breakfast in bed. Jo takes it and puts it aside. Having no appetite, she wants to confess her Mother._

_"_Hey Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Tess said in a quiet tone. Jo gives her a look that wasn't the right thing to say having to wake up she was almost killed and surprised she came out alive.

"Mom, we need to talk about this. And I don't want excuses that I am too young to understand. I am not that scared little girl I was last night. How could you do this to me? (_Her voice is rising in anger) _You kept secrets from your own daughter, first i have a sister then i have a brother, what more are you hiding?" she bursts out.

_Tess knew she had every right to be angry but having to keep secrets from not only her own daughter but her husband Kyle too. Vikram had done so much for her, this was the way to repay him, and how he repaid her. There were so many secrets she kept from everyone, including his wife Karen. It's time her and Jo have a talk._

_"_I was trying to protect you, your dad, and everyone. Vikram did a favor for me and i had to find a way to repay him. If you were in my footsteps you understand." Tess informs.

"Vikram is gone now, and the secrets are buried in his grave. I worked my ass off trying to clear Danny's name. And what in Pete's sakes did Vikram had anything to do with Regina's murder. I'm in on this too, the whole town is. Secrets are tearing up apart." Said Jo.

Tess clearing her thoughts is now ready to spill the beans." Before you were born, I had another baby.

_Flashback_

_(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)_

"I was at bar, and I hooked up with a man, and it was only a one-night stand. Your Father and I had broken up for a brief while, and the only way to relieve the pain is if I have a few drinks and figure how to move on.

After I hooked up, a few days later my period was late and that's when I knew I was pregnant. Your dad and I got back together already, but i didn't want him to know that I wasn't carrying his child.

That's when I turned to Vikram for help, I wanted to get an abortion but my mind has changed. Vikram talked me into giving up the baby for adoption, and we went along with that. I hid the pregnancy for nine months from your dad.

On the night the baby was going to be born, I kept having contractions every ten minutes. We couldn't go to hospital because the word would get back to your Dad.

I delivered her naturally, and the pain was so unbearable. Vikram told me i delivered a beautiful baby girl. I only saw her once. But I never got a glimpse of her face. She was wrapped in a baby blanket, and was taken away by one of his friends to the CPS. (Child Protective Services) She was born in a barn, and everything was fine after that.

"When your Father found I had the information on Vikram, I told him he did everything for me. Thats how he found out about the baby. I never knew where she went because Vikram and I agreed never to talk about it.

_()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Flashback Over_

"Karen and I were going through his stuff, and i found the papers on the baby. I tracked her down and I peeked through the window and I wanted to knock on the door and say hello just once. But it turns out, it wasn't her. Her Mother gave me pictures, but then I saw a baby bracelet on one of her photos. I tracked the mom down and i told her she was born in a barn.

The man I tracked down whom works with CPS, Vikram never delivered a baby girl, turns out it was a boy. The boy was adopted by Tara. I had nothing to do with Vikram murdering Tara. That's how I found Charlie is my son."

"This is quite a twisted mix up, Mom, if Charlie is Tara's adoptive Mother, then I wonder why did Vikram murder Tara!?" said Jo.

"We'll go visit Charlie later, just try to relax and we'll get through this." Tess gets up and exits her room leaving a confused and conflicted Jo behind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_School bell rings._

_ Lacey walks into biology and sits down next to Rico whom has no idea what happened the other night while he out with Andie. Rico goes over the study guide, his phone vibrates, a text from Andie. Telling him to meet her by their favorite table at shuts off his phone and goes back to study. Rico looks up and greets Lacey._

"Hey Lacey, where's Jo? This morning i couldn't find her during study hall." said Rico.

"She's staying home from school, I'll tell you everything." informs Lacey.

Rico gives her a confused look."Why? What happened?"

"Its a long -_she __hesitates- _story, I'll tell you at lunch." Class begins and everyone takes out a pencil to start the test.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Karen enters._

_She pours herself a cup of coffee while watching the news in her kitchen. The weather is 85º, a rapid fire caught on tape at a local group home. Things couldn't much worse. Suddenly, the news turns to about Vikram, Karen hesitates for a moment to turn the T'V. off but this news is nothing she heard before._

_"That's right Jeff, we got another nation report that the body of Vikram Desai has been moved, and DNA is found but from my reports it remains anonymous who this person is. We will have more news coming up after the break."_

_Karen changes the channel._

_Jack enters._

_"_Good Morning, you sure have natural glow." said jack teasing Karen.

"Oh please, my hair is a mess, I don't have makeup on and i haven't even brushed my teeth. You want to smell morning breath." Karen laughs while sipping her coffee.

"I'll take morning breath any day. Anyways, I have to go to an appointment before i pick up Whitney from school. You need anything while I'm gone?

"No thanks, I think I got everything. besides i have much to do today."

"You need a ride? Its no problem."

"No, I have to run some errands, you go on, I'll catch up." she gives him a warm smile.

She wondered if Jack saw the news before she changed it but she kept her best face not to show it besides Vikram was found in his car dead, as she recalls what stories she has heard from Danny, but believes the body was moved from someone. Some news can be making it up sometimes but all in all the secrets are buried in his grave. If only she could go back in time, confess Vikram, and act like it never happened. What with Danny went through, she feels like she might jump off a cliff.

Jack exits. Karen goes upstairs to shower.

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Cut to the scene at school. Lacey finishes her incident story, and Rico is in complete shock._

"I can't imagine what went through his head but Charlie is the son to Jo's mom?" asked Rico.

"Yeah, that's all I know in the matter and Mrs. Masterson is currently trying to work things out with Jo."

"What about Danny, whats going on between you guys?"

We sort of had a fight, all he kept think talking and thinking about was Jo. I told him "_it's always been Jo". _Danny and I are currently not talking, there are some many secrets Vikram has in stock in the afterlife wherever he is."

That was Danny. "You mean having a discussion in hell. Whats up Rico?" said Danny sitting down next to Lacey and across from Rico.

Andie shows up and kisses Rico on the lips. Rico is in shock and a strike of jealousy hits his heart. Even though he is dating Andie, he never got over the whole Jo thing. She was his first crush and wanted so badly for her to date him, he even admitted they be perfect for each other but Jo's feelings aren't exactly the same as he hoped for but was breaking his heart every time. Rico made a special note to visit Jo after school. Even though he has been busy with Andie, he felt like he threw away a special bond they shared when they needed comfort to talk to. he blew it, and he completely ignored Jo.

"Nothing much, just enjoying lunch with my best friends and my girlfriend." said Rico.

"Hows the couple getting along, her parents don't hate you yet?" asks Danny with a grin.

"They love him, but it'll take time for them to know how happy he makes me." said Andie while placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So Rico, i was thinking you come with after school to see Jo to deliver her homework." Danny motions while trying to tell Rico they really need to see Jo, and hows she's handling this incident.

"Yeah, I have her homework in my bag, i need to discuss this weekend's project with her."

"But you already have plans with me today." said Andie.

"I know, but I need to discuss things with Jo. Its a friend thing." hesitates Rico.

"Can't you do it another time, my parents are going out of town this weekend, and we get the whole house to ourselves, we can watch a movie, eat dinner and some _dessert._" she giggles in exaggeration.

'Let us talk later on this shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Cut to the police station. Karen enters._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karen walks towards to Chief Masterson's office. Chief Masterson sits on his desk going over cases. He looks up and sees Karen enter his office. he closes the window, clears his throat and greets Karen for having not seeing her for a good while.

"Karen, nice to see you. Been awhile." Chief Masterson greets while shaking her hand.

"Hey Kyle, I'm just running around town doing errands. I just wanted to stop by and I wanted you to see this file I found on Vikram."

She takes the file from her bag and hands it to Kyle. Kyle opens the file and finds records of the child of Tess.

"Someone was working with Vikram after Tess gave birth to her little girl. I found it in the back of an old cupboard in his workspace. Someone who was working with him that night could of moved his body. "

'This is highly classified evidence, and we got DNA back from the investigators yesterday this morning but so far its identified anonymous, I will inform you. Thank you Karen." said Kyle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rico, Danny and Lacey walk home from school to Jo's house. Jo wouldn't be much in the mood for visitors but she needs friends to support her. After ll, after what happened changes everything and Rico is a little disgusted Jo made out with her brother. But she didn't know, he was a complete stranger in town after getting out Juvie after Danny. In other countries as he read in books from the library, in other countries siblings do fall in love and eventually get married but Jo's case is not the issue, there are many secrets hidden between the master sons, Regina's parents, and the Desai's.

Danny rings the doorbell and Jo opens to find her friends seeing her.

"Hey, can we come in? asked Danny.

"Sure come on in." She greets everyone in.

"Jo, is everything all right. How's Charlie?" asked Lacey while the group sits on the couch drinking water.

"He's fine!" she remarks. "He just got out surgery a few hours ago, he'll be fine." She looks away.

""Jo? Please we are in on this, and if I had a time machine, I wish i could of told the cops my dad killed my Aunt Tara. None of this would be happening, its my fault everything went downhill because of me." said Danny while sitting up with his hands in his pocket.

"The past is the past, there is nothing we can do about that. My mom told me everything, but there's still one clue we are missing on this case." said Jo.

"Whats that?" asks Rico.

"Charlie may have the key to Regina's murder and how Vikram became involved. I plan to confront him after he recovers. My Dad set up a liar-detector test at the station. Charlie is the key to solving this case."

They node. Regina's case could be solved, or is it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Charlie came out of surgery, he lays on his hospital bed recovering from his stabbed wound. The nurse checks his blood pressure, his IV, and the wires connecting to the heart transmitter to keep is heart gong. Even though they saved him, he still needs the transmitter on to monitor every sound going on. Charlie knows a lot more to Regina's case, and the incident with moving Vikram's body.

The nurse leaves the room to go put the results. Jack enters. He sneaks in to Charlie's room and locks the door with the desk.

he looks over at Charlie, his plan will not go on down. He looks over a sleeping Charlie. Charlie wakes up, sees Jack, he tries to say something but Jack cuts him off.

"My plan will not go down hill. If you tell them what we did. I will end your life right here or later. Understand?"

He nodds.

"Good! Now remember this is only temporary till I get the money and get rid of the Desai's. Now you go on and recover, and remember our plan."

He walks out of the room.

Charlie lays there motionless. He's not part of the plan anymore. Ever since he moved the body, all he wanted was Danny's life and be together with Jo. But on his mind, he wants to depart of a family he never had while his adoptive mother Tara was alive. He went through rougher times after Tara died. If there's anything he can do for Jo, he will do it. He may be her half-brother but he wants to start over and be a part of them.

But first he needs to recover and start reconciling his relationship with his birth mom, and Jo.

**(A/N So how was that, this is the first episode. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I got so many more episodes to write. Even though Charlie was part of the plan with Jack, his heart has changed and wants to be part of the family with Jo, and his birth mom. There are many things to handle and how will Jo react to the news after he recovers. There are many questions to be ****answered. I hope you enjoyed reading, and see you next episode. Leave me reviews.)**


	2. S2E2 Forgive me Charlie McBride

**(A/N Hi Twisted fans! Are you ready for another episode chapter of Twisted, well here you go, its all finished and ready for you to read. Our old friends are joining in and a some new characters. I can't say which chapter because you'll have to read and find out. Spoiler Alert! So on with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted or its characters**

**Season 2 Episode 2 Forgive me Charlie McBride**

_Saturday Morning._

_Jo wakes up huddled in her bed hugging her pillow tightly. She groans out of bed and walks to her closet to get her clothes. Today is visit Charlie Day. She opens her door, walks inside the bathroom and takes a look in the mirror. Eeek! Shouldn't have looked. Having mom buy sleeping pills sure aren't working, and won't even get rid of the nightmares. She combs her and hops in the shower. She takes a hot shower to wash away the fear and guilt as if the water will carry her away from Green Grove and never return. After showering, and putting on her clothes she heads downstairs to see her parents drinking a cup of coffee. her mom watches the news on the small T'V. and her dad reading today's paper._

_Tess gets up to give her her breakfast. Jo takes a small look and slowly pushes it away._

"I know its hard for you honey, but you need to eat." said Kyle.

"I'm not really hungry."said Jo.

"I highly suggest you see the therapist again, you don't need to visit Charlie today." informs her dad. Having to almost lose his daughter, he wants whats best for her benefit.

Jo grabs the piece of toast and shoves it in her mouth. She's been through the therapist thing, the one with the bad breath. If therapy was her last option, she highly suggest they see him too.

"You don't have to visit him if you don't want to. If you don't go, we don't go." said Tess. That was actually part true, she would still see her long lost son but not without Jo's consent. The last thing she ever want to do is hurt her again.

"I'll go. But not your guy's benefit. After all he is my brother."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Twisted Theme song_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_The family waits in the waiting room till visiting time begins. Jo, Danny,Lacey, Rico and Whitney wait in the room. Lacey reads a fashion magazine, its a snap shot of a guy posing at the beach with his shirt off, and posing yoga style. Whitney goes through her phone texting her dad telling him where she is. _

_"I am here at hospital with Lacey;) we're totally playing safe 'n' hospital" she texts._

_Rico sits next to Jo, Andie has a student body meeting today and she begs him via text message to come here her speech. Rico tells her to give him time to be there for his friends and a sad Andie exits back 'okay'._

_Danny stares at the doors to visit Charlie. The news his Aunt Tara was the adoptive mother to Charlie brought the living daylight out of him. He's trying to clear his thoughts that this doesn't change his feelings for Jo. They aren't related by blood, adoption or not, he will do anything to protect Jo. Just as he has in the first place and always will._

_The doctor comes in, visitation is ready. Jo's mom urges her to go first. Danny gets up from his chair to follow her. They walk down the hall to the room number. Jo hesitates to go inside. _

_The last time she had seen him, his blood was stained on her clothes after she undid herself after he stabbed himself. The gun that went off Kyle accidentaly pulled the trigger but he missed._

_"_I'll be right with you. Come on." he takes her hand they walk in together.

Charlie sits up on the bed eating chicken broth and sipping his big cup of water. He looks up and delighted with joy to see Jo but vanishes when he sees Danny.

"What a pleasure having some visitors around." said Charlie.

"We chose to come for not your benefit but for everyone. Said Danny eyeing Jo. Apparently it was for Jo's benefit to visit, if she didn't want to, they would just go on with their normal everyday lives.

"Nice to know there are people who actually care.'' Eyeing at Jo after she wouldn't take him back. If she would of taken him back, they would not be in this mess. But scratch that, things would be in a whole different circle with Charlie. Counting the one fact they are half-siblings.

Jo stands a few tiles from Charlie, her mind is going through hay-wire on what to say. Its nice to see he's adjusting well after surgery, but if it were her, she want the plug pulled off. Questions still need to be answered. She needs alone time with Charlie about everything.

"So how are you adjusting, feeling all right?" asked Danny.

"Like a knife passed through my heart." he informs.

"We tried to help. Seems your not a good listener!"

"You know what?"

"GUYS! Stop now!" said Jo speaking for the first time."Danny wait outside the hall, I need to talk to Charlie.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." eyeing him to get out.

Danny walks out of the room before taking a one last peek then exits the room.

Jo takes a seat next to Charlie, with her hands in her lap while trying to clear her thoughts. Charlie can sense what he has done, but wants to make it up to her.

"Jo."

She looks up."Jo look. I'm sorry how what happened but I want to put that aside. I want us to get to know each other better."

"I think I know enough. There's nothing more to know, we're different."

"Maybe, but yes. After your mom told me I was her son. My mind snapped." Turns his body sideways and sits up a little."Tara was my mother. I was staying with other people, she worked then took care of me."

"As far as I am concerned Charlie, she never had kids, and if she adopted you, how come she never brought you around."

"I don't know." he said." She told me they lived faraway and it was expensive to visit. The only relative I knew of from her was Vikram."

"Did you know what happened to her?"

Silence fills the room. Charlie's body twitches, he knows the information to Tara's murder, but its not easy to say.

"Do you know the case to Tara's murder?" Jo asks again.

Charlie takes a sip of water, he urges Jo to sit on the bed. Jo walks to him real slow, she sits on the bed carefully and Charlie motions to sit up. He clears his thoughts and now the moment of truth. The truth to Tara's murder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Flashback_

_"Growing up, I was lucky to her. She was good mother. Every night before bed, she read to me. We would read the same story over and over again. She would laugh because she kept trying to urge me to read something different. I told her no because this is my favorite, it'll never get old._

_As i got older, I've gone down a couple of wrong paths. She was never home, I invite friends over and they would trash the place. She came home early and hit me. I yelled at her, I told her she was never home, never tucked me in every night anymore and that she was a bad mother._

_So i stopped having friends over, I went out. I decided I had enough and I ran away._

_"Why would you do that?" asks Jo._

_I ran away three towns over. Vikram spotted me. He took me in for awhile. I begged him not to call Tara. He said it depends if I don't tell him why I ran away. I told him Tara was almost never home to take care of me, and he asked why, she really loves you._

_The biggest reason i ran away is because I understood she had to work out of town, and came home on weekends and Monday's. But here comes the most tragic things that has ever happened in my life. One of her friends tried to sell my blood. He drugged me, I was half asleep when he stuck the needle in my arm, i came out of the drugs and I pulled it out. I ran away from him, he caught me, and he stabbed me in the arm with the needle if I didn't cooperate._

_I tried to tell Tara but he covered for himself. I told her I will run away if she keeps that man in the house. All she kept telling me was he's a good man and that its all in my head because she's working and he's babysitting. Four days after the incident, he payed me to shut about it if I told the cops, I tried calling Tara but he cut the phones off._

_I ran in my neighborhood as fast as I could. A wired fence was in my way, but I didn't care, I climbed up and went over. I was cut all around but that didn't matter at the time. I hid in a barn till she came home. I survived on nuts and some water by the creek. He never bothered looking for me. No sirens, no search parties, etc. Nothing for days, I came home early, I sneaked inside my bedroom, and he was one step ahead of me. _

_"If you don't listen to me when I tell you, I'll have your ass on the wall." he threatened._

_He left an hour before Tara came in, I packed up my things and left._

_Vikram told me he'll take care of her. We went back to her house. Vikram kept his mouth shut. I went up to my room to think whats going to happen._

_Thats when I heard I was adopted._

_"You wanted a child, I gave you one, and this is how you treat him with a stranger."_

_"I love him with all my heart, you know I have to work to support because first of all I am not married, second, I think it was a mistake adopting him, I'm sorry but you need to take him back."_

_"Mistake? Did you say what I think you said."_

_"Im sorry it slipped my mind, I do love him but he needs help."_

_"HELP?! Your stupid brain needs help, this young man was abused while you were away and your saying he needs help. Charlie is my nephew, I will do anything to help him. This is too much coming from you, my own sister._

_I ran downstairs and Tara looked me with big eyes._

_"I'm adopted?"_

_"Sweetie, I do love you, I'll quit my job to be with you."_

_I pushed her hand away and I took the box of matches and set the kitchen on fire, I went outside and set her car on fire. I yelled out to her now no one goes anywhere._

_Tara called the police to send me to juvie for violating her own property. Vikram tried to get me back but according to custody, she had every right. _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Flash__back over_

"The day before she was murdered, Vikram and Tara visited me and I was charged with class 2 felony for property damage and almost committing murder. I was charged for five years. Tara and I talked, she told me everything and I asked about my biological mother, she told me she doesn't know because no names were found on the record and my birth certificate was never found. Vikram told me he'll take care of her for what she did. I told him I hope she learns her lesson."

"So why did he make Danny take the blame?" asked Jo.

"I don't know, he probably didn't want to face guiltiness in jail. I don't why but he must of needed time to think about what he done. Murdering Tara changed him, he was a good uncle to me, but I regret going to him. I miss Tara everyday, I should of just went along she stay home to take care of me." Charlie starts crying.

Jo leans in to hugs him carefully, Charlie cries on her shoulder weeping in despair. She feels sorry for him. "Its okay."

Danny heard everything, his Aunt Tara was murdered all because he trying to protect Charlie. This solves everything. It all makes sense how why his dad murdered his aunt Tara. Danny flashbacks to the day he put the jumprope in his hand, Charlie was right, he's changed since he killed Tara.

How did classmate Regina get in? Danny knew all along that necklace belonged to Tara. Regina never knew his dad, Danny was in juvie for five years, and Vikram was assumed dead after the boat accident.

Danny snaps back into reality when Jo comes out of the room.

" I know why Tara was murdered. Charlie-

Danny interrupts,"I know! I heard everything. It makes sense now. But I'm still concerned about Regina's case."

"Me too, we have to tell my dad."

"No, not now, he'll never get over it. We need time to get all the clues together to solve Regina's murder. " said Danny in a clear conscience.

"I think your right. (_Cocks her head.) _So what happens to us if we solve the Regina Case_?_

_()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

The group waits in the waiting room, its been 20 minutes, Jo and Danny must be having a _good _talk with him. Rico spots them, he gets up before everyone.

"So what happened, is he okay?" asked Rico.

That was Danny."He's all right, he needs more rest. We don't we all head to the diner, my treat."

Lacey walks up to Jo."What happened in there?"

"He said he was sorry, and he might reconsider help after he recovers."

"He almost killed you, are you sure he'll change after he gets out. Jo, we are friends _again._ You can tell me anything, I'm always here for you." Said Lacey.

"I know you are, lets go before they leave us."

'Okay!" they both laugh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jack and Karen have a night out in the finest restaurant in town. Karen wears her best black slim dress with red heels, and Jack wears his finest suite, and black boots with the matching belt.

Karen orders white wine, Jack orders the red wine. For supper they will have the lobster special.

"What makes it special?" asks Karen.

"We use it because the chef orders too many lobsters. Don't tell him I said that." the waiter whispers.

Jack and Karen laugh. They tell the waiter they won't say a word. Its nice to get out from working and not having to cook tonight. Danny's out with his friends and this night can't get any better.

The wines are in, they toast and take a sip.

"Its a nice night." says Jack smiling at Karen.

"Yes it is, I am so relieved I don't have to cook tonight." takes a sip from her wine.

"I enjoy your cooking, restaurants don't make food the way you do." said Jack.

"That would be an inside joke. When Danny was little, I made my special brussel sprouts, he hid it in his no see-through lemonade and dumped them in the trash."

"Did you get mad at him?' he laughs.

"No i didn't get mad at him." she shakes her head."He told me later, and we got rid of them by throwing it at the cat who used to bother us at night. To our surprise he took them and never came back."

'Well that did the trick." he laughs.

'Yeah, good times we had. Only two years to spend time before he heads to college. A mom's dream for her boy." said Karen.

"The job I have to help pay for Whitney's college, I could maybe get her into an inexpensive community college. She wants to go into the pre med program."

"She wants to be a doctor, that's amazing. That was my first choice as a girl but it never came true."

"She's excellent in her studies, when she was little, she did first aid on all her dolls including myself even the slightest splinter."

"Well can't blame a girl for trying." Karen laughs.

Taking a small sip from his drink, he asks her the most important question."Karen, I know I don't have much but I offer you my love. Take all the time to think. Its a one time opportunity."

"Wheres this getting at?" asks Karen.

"Marry me Karen, I will do anything to make you happy."

Karen gasps.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the diner the gang finishes dinner and too full for dessert. Rico sits next to Jo, Lacey is across the aisle from them and Danny sits next to Lacey while Whitney is by her side. They talk, its almost junior year, and Rico is talking about the SAT's and Act's for college preparation.

"We don't need to worry about that till senior year." said Whitney.

"I know but if we do it early, we can get early admission before anyone else." said Rico.

"Okay well, lets not get too far." informs Lacey.

While the gang talks Danny touches his foot Jo's foot. Jo gasps a little, no one watches, she keeps still. She too does the same thing, and a moment later they foot lock. He smiles at her and she returns it. They continue on talking about the future with their friends.

**(A/N I'm crying with joy at the last part I put in. I hope you enjoyed my theory on how Tara got to be murdered. I was brainstorming to create a tragic past for Charlie and how Vikram got in the case. Charlie was getting tired of that man watching him and turned to Vikram for help. My other theory which wouldn't fit well was she got frustrated with him breaking the law, picked up the habit of smoking and setting her car on fire. I dropped the smoking thing and added a little bit of breaking the law when he found out he was adopted. and added more to fit the story. I know you guys in this chapter wanted Tess to visit Charlie but I promise next chapter you will, in this chapter i wanted Jo to visit him because he did almost kill her so there you have it.**

**I'll see you guys next time. Leave me reviews.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Where is this coming from?

**( Its been quite awhile since I've written the latest episode of my Twisted FanFic. Im so blessed and happy you guys are reading my story and it encourages me to write more and for all the haters if you don't like this story or post rude comments, then stop reading because its my story and I'm going to keep it that way. **

**In more good news, I will try to make my chapters a lot longer than what i normally write. So I'm hoping my chapter comes out longer this time and including my other stories. Well, here you go, here is episode three or chapter three. Whatever.)**

**Twisted Season 2 Episode 3**

**Where is this coming from**

The sound of her alarm clock awakens her. Jo turns off her phone alarm and covers back in the sheets. She does not close her eyes all the way, since the other night her and Danny have touched _a _foot, things haven't been quite clear between them.

She admitted to Lacey and almost everyone was quite clear of her feelings for him, but the cat was not out of the bag. Her and Danny were almost killed or hurt physically by her half brother whom she was dating but quite awkward but never felt that way before she found out.

Her and danny are not clear and where their relationship stands, and thinking about it, she's not sure if she wants to be together with Danny but she has to think first, the whole gang knows Danny was innocent the whole time, and Charlie revealed Aunt Tara took care of him and why he ended up like how he is today. But Jo has this deep feeling inside there isn't enough information.

Her thoughts are pushed aside by the beeping of her cell phone. She picks up her phone and slides to unlock the pattern, its a text from Danny.

Danny:_ Hey!_

Jo puts on a sad smile, and writes back. "_Hey! _

_"Coming back to school?"_

_"Apparently."_

_"Don't want to repeat the grade, do you?"_

_"Okay, Im coming back."_

_"Good."_

Jo puts her phone back on the counter and gets up from bed. She walks into the bathroom and takes a look in the mirror, well no bad hair days and the baggy eyes seemed to have faded a little.

Today was the day she goes back to school, for all these years she had chosen to be an outcast, she didn't mind having all the attention but felt trapped that she couldn't express her feelings like she had no say in the matter.

But she was the type to hold it all in and Lacey tried to stay friends with her and be closer to her. But now that everything seems to click since the Desai incident, it seemed that fate was cruel in a way; but theres a reason and the whole town still has an impact on the Regina Mystery and how Vikram came into the picture.

"Its not over yet!" she says to herself.

After taking a shower and picking her clothes to wear she heads downstairs and finds breakfast ready on the table. Scrambled eggs, toast, a small bowl of fruit and some orange juice. Jo takes a seat next to her father, and across the table from her mother.

"Hi Honey, how are you this morning?" asked Tess.

"Im all right." said Jo taking a sip of her orange juice.

She doesn't touch her plate right away, she takes a small bite of her toast and takes a few spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Her father begins to worry, after the incident with Charlie a few nights ago, he's been worried Jo will get sick. Her appetite has changed, been sleeping more and begins to lose a little weight.

"Jo, i know its been a few days but I don't want you to get sick, please try to eat." says Kyle, her father.

"I'm all right dad, I'm just not that hungry is all."

"Jo, i'm not trying to pressure you, you need to take care of yourself. You have to be strong, and we will try to get through this.'

Jo sets down her orange juice after taking a big gulp. "Dad, please don't give me the lecture like that psychiatrist with the bad breath. I need time to think after seeing Charlie last night. Will he be sent away, or will he be coming to live here since he is mom's son!''

"Jo, Vikram owed me a lot, and this had nothing to do with you.'' Said Tess.

''Why did you lie? Do I have another sibling out there i should know about, or am i just a charity raise?'' blurts Jo.

"Jo!?'' That was her father.

"I didn't lie, Jo. There were things that you wouldn't understand." exclaimed Tess.

Jo takes another sip of orange juice, she avoids eye contact with both her parents."For your information, I am not a little girl. I think you should understand. So what now, will he come live with us, or go to the foster care?''

Tess' question is bugging her in her mind. She wants Charlie to come live with them, but for the sake of Jo, if she doesn't want him here, then that will be settled since she almost got killed."Sweetie?"

Jo swallows her orange and puts down her glass."Yes, Mom?"

Tess clears her thoughts and chooses her words more carefully."I plan to visit him today, and he has nowhere to go. Until we get everything settled in with Child Protective Services, he will be staying with us until we get full custody. That is if you want him here. Take your time in deciding, its until he's well and out of the hospital."

Jo looks down at her breakfast, and pushes it away. She takes one last gulp of orange juice. She grabs her bag, and heads for school.

Kyle spoke up."Tess, she will come around, lets give this some time until we figure out this case."

"Sounds fair." she answers back and clears the dishes.

Jo makes it to school 20 minutes before class starts. She heads to her teacher's classroom for the week's homework assignment, and class projects. She explains to all her teachers she wants to get early homework assignments, and notes.

"Of course, but don't you want to wait until everyone is caught up with the notes for the week?" her teachers asked.

"No, i want to get a head start because I have a family thing happening in a couple of weeks and I might miss school. So will it be all right if I get the notes, projects, and homework assignments early?" she asked.

Her teachers are reluctant at first, and decided a vote. They turn their attention to Jo."All right we have made decision, if you do not we repeat do not share these notes to anyone else but yourself, we will reconsider."

Jo smiles, and she grabs her bag to head for the bookstore to pick a copy for English class of "To Kill a MockingBird"."Thank you, it means so much."

"Have a good day!" they call back after Jo closes the door.

Jo makes her way to the bookstore and she is greeted by Danny. He gives her a smile, but Jo ignores it, she doesn't know her own feelings just yet. She wants to give it some time before even considering if she wants to date him or not.

"Hey!"

Jo gives him a little smile.''Hey yourself."

They walk to the bookstore together, Jo gives the student her school ID for a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird." She puts the book into her backpack and her and Danny exit the bookstore, they sit on the bench to pass the time before class starts, which in the mean time starts in 8 and a half minutes.

After a few seconds of silence, Danny speaks up." So how is Charlie?"

Jo is optimistic at first but she is his friend."He's all right, far as I consider. Mom and Dad want to bring him home since he is family related." She gestures her ends elevator level.

"I don't what to say about that." he looks at her but Jo stares foreward.

Jo picks up her book, looks at the cover, and so far as she read the book so many times, its harder for parents to help their children stay away from prejudice, and Atticus teaches his children as they mature throughout the whole book. "_You don't really know a person until you have walked in his shoes."_ Make a compromise to that one person and the other.

Danny takes her book, and he flips through the pages. Its a well written book, as well as the movie. "Kind of like how your going through in trial."

"I have to walk in his shoes. I have to find out more from his side. Telling the look on his face, there was something about his eyes." she explains.

"Jo. I don't trust him." He puts his hand on her knee." Books may have lessons that could help us, but today is different.''

Jo takes her book away from his hand and shoves it in her backpack. Jo is still for another moment, Danny speaks up." We need to talk, about _us_. I care about you, you know that."

Jo looks at him, but Danny silences her before she speaks."Its my turn to talk, having been in Juvie for five years i never get to talk more; take your time in deciding and there is no rush. Dating Lacey, all i ever thought about was you, and how much you believed in me. It was all about you. We can still be friends, and spend time together. But I want you to know, I am there to listen."

Jo takes in his words, he always knows what to say like she could never put into words. Jo is silent for a few more minutes, and then the bell rings for class. Danny gets up from his chair, and starts to head for first period. Jo calls him back."Danny?"

Danny turns back, Jo thanks him. Danny smiles at her, and then trails off for first period. Jo gets up from the bench and she heads for her first class.

Study hall is the same as always. Jo and Rico go over their notes for the biology test, and Jo passes it with an easy A. Rico goes over the chemistry test that is in two days, and Jo is sitting on the opposite side reading her book. Scout, Dill, and Jem are secretly in the courthouse, and listens as the court roams, and Jem understands for the first time in his life what kind of job Atticus does for a living, and how he teaches his children about the people, prejudice, and races.

As Jo reads through the trial, she is greeted by friends joining them, Whitney, Lacey, and Andie.

"Hey Jo." Lacey greets herself.

"Hey Lace, just reading my book." Jo turns the page where the trial ends, and its very sad they don't see the open evidence that Tom was innocent, and for the jury not to have a white woman mocked about falling in love with a black man.

"I love that book, its one of my favorite stories." Lacey smiles as she gets out her copy of the book.

"Gee, i don't see how come a white woman can't fall in love with a black man. They're people just like us, and the world is full of prejudice we can't escape from." Whitney exclaims as she still has a thing for Lacey.

Lacey is taken aback from her comment, she closes her book slowly, and gets out her notebook to jot down some notes for Chemistry class. Whitney does the same thing, but she gets out her English assignment instead.

Lacey has not told anyone or even her friends that when she went with Whitney to the city, Whitney surprised her when she gave her a kiss. It turns out Whitney is a lesbian, and she's into girls, and she has one for Lacey.

Lacey has tried well she did kiss her back when she and Whitney shared a sleepover, but she didn't feel anything. After she discovered her father is into men, Whitney has been scarred for life, she doesn't know quite yet about her sexuality. She's into guys, but she wishes she could explain to Whitney what she really feels, not that she has come out to like Whitney back like a girlfriend. When she kissed Whitney, inside she questions more about her sexuality till this day. Does she like Whitney? Is she into girl or guys? She doesn't know.

After a few moments of silence, Jo speaks up after reading her book.''Well, Charlie may come live with us."

Lacey is taken aback, and so is Whitney and Rico."What?" they whisper.

"Before you guys make any comments about it, he is my mom's son, and i finally came to conclusion he is family."

Andie speaks up, but she is confused."So is that why your spending all your time with her but not me?" she looks at Rico.

"Andie, Jo's been my friend for a long time, and she needed me." he explains.

Andie gets up from her chair, and she kisses him goodbye. Jo doesn't look back when she exits the room.

'She'll come around, when she realizes friends need to be there for friends.'' Whitney explains to Rico after the little couple argument.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful person, and even though i have a girlfriend, my schedule is always open for friends no matter what." he gestures at Jo, and she gives him her best smile.

"Thank you Rico, and even though it'll be quite awkward with Charlie coming to live with us. He needs a family more than a relationship with anyone else."

Everyone agrees, and the bell rings for their next period.

After school has ended, Lacey walks home today since it's a nice day out. No sun, thunder clouds, and a little breeze outside. She makes way for her house only two more blocks. She hears footsteps running from behind her. She sees Whitney running up to catch up with her.

After a few seconds of catching up. Whitney pants as she catches her breath."You sure walk fast."

"Well, the weather is nice. You want some water." She hands her water bottle to Whitney and she gladly takes a drink.

Whitney tries to give it back to her, but Lacey gestures her hand she can keep it. It is a recyclable water bottle. After Whitney catches her breath, and ready to walk, they start the long 20 minutes to Lacey's house.

'So, your dad's not picking you up today?" Lacey asks after five minutes of silence.

Whitney looks at her with a sad smile."No, he's with Mrs. Desai, and later they might go on another dinner date."

"Be happy for him, at least he's putting himself out there."

"Yeah, he is. " she says with a sad tone.

"Whitney?" Lacey tries to bring her out of her thoughts.

"We don't have to talk about it, I'm not afraid to show who I really am inside, and there's other girls out there. Don't worry about me."

Lacey doesn't say another word until they reach her street.'Want to come over and due our homework. My mom's not home, and my sister is at her friend's house. I can help you with your English assignment."

Whitney is reluctant."I don't know, i can always borrow some else's homework."

"No, come on, your my friend, and your always welcome."

Whitney smiles, and they make their way to Lacey's house.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Danny unlocks the door with the key, he closes and walks up to his room.

He sets the backpack on a chair, just as was about to exit the room, gravity pulls down the bag, and the book "To Kill a MockingBird" falls out.

Danny picks up the book, and backpack. He clutches the book in his hand, and stares up at the ceiling.

Although it's just a book, there's meaning to it to learn than prejudice. He sets down the bag, grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Jo's number.

The phone rings, seconds later it picks up." Hello?" answered Jo.

"Hey, want to come over and have dinner?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Danny, come down stairs for a moment please?" calls Karen.

Danny runs downstairs, Karen finishes her research on her laptop, she looks up as Danny has his hands in his pocket waiting patiently what she wanted.

"I am going out to dinner tonight with Jack, and i feel so bad i haven't gone grocery shopping."

Danny waves it off."We can go shopping tomorrow, and besides i have enough cash for pizza. I'm having Jo come over for dinner."

Karen looks up as she pours herself a cup of tea."Jo? I thought since the Charlie incident she want to stay home."

Danny takes out an apple, and cuts it up."She's doing fine."

Karen takes a seat, and sips her tea slowly."I'm happy she's all right. So, are there news about Charlie?" taking another sip.

Danny puts down the knife, and takes a few deep breaths in."Charlie is the half-brother of Jo. He is also the adopted son of Aunt Tara."

Karen sets down her cup. Danny studies her face for a minute."You knew?" raising his eyes.

"No Danny. I remember a glance of him. I'm not saying I had anything to do with it, all I am saying Tara was good at keeping secrets."

"What does that make me to him, and Jo?" he asked.

Karen thinks over for a minute or two." Charlie is not biologically related to us, when Tara adopted him, i can assume when a person adopts you your considered family with or without a piece of paper for evidence. What i am saying is, Jo has always been your _friend._ Don't let her fall back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The movie makes it much easier to understand." Whitney complains after finishing her three age essay on 'To Kill a Mockingbird."

Lacey presses the send button after completing her homework."They left out many pages, and emailing your teachers of a copy you found on other website won't give you an easy A."

Whitney looks up from her laptop,"Well, learned that the hard way. Gotten away with it two times, I made the work look like my own thanks to digital editing."

Lacey laughs at Whitney,"I never thought of that, even the smartest kids in class were given difficult work than us, and this guy two grades up was a straight A student till he received his first B."

"A _B_?" Whitney shocked." How did he receive a B?"

Lacey clears her head."Okay, the professor handed the class a college level geometry test, everyone knew the guy was going to ace that test. He answered _every _question right..but the last question"

"What was it?" asked Whitney curiously.

"The square root of pi divided by a circle and multiplied by TAN. The test clearly printed that everyone MUST show their work. He knew the answer from the back of his head, without using his calculator he added everything in his head, and was the first to finish."

"That was it?" asked Whitney.

"The professor scolded him for not showing his work and assumed he copied someone else's and gave him a B for showing all the work, and argued no one can calculate TAN without a calculator, he was trying to prove what if he didn't have a calculator, and it was all basic high level chemistry."

Whitney nods her head,"That's pretty smart to stand up to a professor, but sad he never got his A."

"Well, in a way he should of but all's well that end's well."

Whitney closes her laptop, she picks up her bag to get ready to head home.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" asked Lacey.

"No thank you, besides, your mom and sister will be home soon." Whitney reminds her.

"My mom is working late tonight, and my sister has ballet lessons till 8:30, I can heat up leftovers, and we can watch a movie."

Whitney is reluctant,"I guess I can stay for a little while, I just don't want this to be awkward for you."

Lacey pushes the thought away."Just because what happened, doesn't mean i well you know give up on you. I wouldn't you know, its fine."

Whitney rocks back and forth. Lacey breaks the silence,"Look,the past is the past. It'll be tough to pretend it didn't happen but it did, let's not let that get in the way of our friendship. Deal?"

Whitney smiles."Deal." shaking her hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charlie flips the page of the book he was reading. 'A Wrinkle in Time." "I don't get it, it hardly makes sense." he murmurs.

As Charlie reads on, a knock at his door startles him. Must be for another blood test, he thought.

The door opens, and it's not the nurse, its Tess.

Charlie closes his book, and sits up on the bed. Tess closes the door behind her and takes a seat next to Charlie.

The room is silent for a long time, Charlie is the first to break the silence, it's been the first time his biological mother came to visit him,"Why are you here?"

Not the kind of reunion she was hoping for but it's a start,"I came to make things right."

Charlie faces away from her,"Make things right? 'You can't shoot him, because he's my son!' How is that making things right, how do I even know your telling me the truth to save your precious daughter?"

Tess remains calm,"Vikram did so much for me and i owed him, there were many things i had to keep from my husband, my daughter, everyone. Everyday i had to live with it."

Charlie faces her."Vikram owed you? Vikram is dead! Going on everyday trying to forget about your child. Was i some charity raise?"

This was exactly the same conversation with Jo all over again," No! Charlie, Vikram lied to me about you. That night when I had you, he told me the _baby_ was born female. I was in a lot of pain that night that he took you away from me quick. i found out later after he passed, the _baby_ was born male. I never knew Tara adopted you. All I wanted what was best for _that_ baby. Vikram played me as well as you."

Charlies anger quickly fades,"I don't know what to make of what you said. I'm just confused. If you really _are _my mother? I want to have a DNA test."

Tess nods in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jo takes the first bite of her pizza."It's nice not to be surrounded with lectures for a change."

Danny flips the station to find a movie."Life is full of them. Who can we blame?"

As Danny flips the station, Jo takes out her cell phone to text her Mom."_Hey!? So what's going on with Charlie?"_

The phone buzzes seconds later."_Charlie is fine. Have you made up your mind? Do what feels best for you._

Jo looks at Danny, he continues to change the channel,"_He's your son. We'll figure it out later._

She puts away her phone, she looks up what movie they'll be watching tonight. 'The Mist."

Jo chuckles."I never got to finish the movie, you?"

"First time watcher." he puts down the remote, takes a bite of his pizza, and sips his coke.

Jo glances at him for a moment,"Something on your mind?"

Danny sets down his dinner and beverage on the coffee table."Jo, earlier Mom answered all my questions. You have _always _been my friend. Don't ever think the other way around because i won't let you fall _again."_

Jo hangs her head,"I'm so relieved you said that. My questions have been answered."

Danny scoots himself closer to her,"I would never hurt you. You know me better than anyone. It's always been you Jo."

Jo stays silent for a minute,"Do you mean it?"

The answer was written on Danny's face.

Jo and Danny close their eyes, their foreheads touch, their noses meet, each of them take deep breath in. Danny closes the gap, and kisses her.

This was the kiss she always imagined, sparks flew all over her body. She thought her whole body was going to collapse, but it didn't, Danny holds onto the gap between, he felt a spark the moment he kissed her. The kind of spark Lacey couldn't give him.

Danny pulls her closer, and the gap was broken for a second, they breathe to catch their breath, Jo and Danny opens their eyes.

Their eyes remain open for two seconds then close again, as they leaned in for another kiss. Jo pulls him forward and lays on her back with Danny on top of her. Neither of them didn't want this moment to end. As the movie plays, a shirt was thrown over the couch.

**(A/N** **I couldn't stop crying at the end, Danny and Jo are finally together. Next chapter will be where they will take it to the next level, and somewhere in this chapter there will be revealing secret from Jack and Whitney involvement.**

**see you next ****episode well chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Delighted? Delighted!

**(A/N I want to apologize why I haven't posted ****_recently _****on this story, well back then in 2015, i fell ill for a long time, after that I had to get caught up with my classes, and i developed writer's block for a long time. It sucked for me, and over the summer and winter, i read a lot of books to make my stories longer, and understandable.**

**I will try harder NOT to postpone any more of ****_my_**** stories, like ****_my_**** Matilda, Kiki, Violetta, and more, I appreciate all the support you guys have given me. It meant so much for me. It made me happy you love this story fanfic, by this week i should have episode five ready. Now on with the story.)**

Episode 4: Delighted! _Delighted?_

Karen and Jack pay the check after another dinner date. They hop in the car for a drive around town, the night was young, a full moon shining the dark sky.

Jack parks the car in an empty parking lot by the diner."Well, the night is still young, want to go to a movie?"

Karen is optimistic, she pushes her strand of hair away from her face."I don't know, besides Danny and Whitney have school tomorrow, we don't want to be out too late."

Jack chuckles."The kids are old enough to take care of themselves, and besides, we won't be out too late."

Karen looks out the window, the moon shines on her face. Jack clears his throat."Well, have you thought about my offer?"

Karen turns her head quickly."What?"

"The other night I asked you if you would like to marry me. Since then you barely talked to me, and looked me in the eye."

Karen blushes, she looks down at her dress in shame. True, she has kind of been avoiding him, but that wasn't the case."I'm sorry. I was in shock. I never thought I date or remarry after the divorce, and dating his best friend if he were here."

Jack holds out his hand to silence her."_If_ he were here, you would of fought you could date anyone. When I asked you, I never put it to thought we could marry this second, take all the time in the world, I will wait for you. After everything with Vikram, Danny, my daughter, tell me when your ready, and we'll tell the kids."

He leans in to kiss Karen.

She smiles for the first time, it's all coming back."Let's go before the movie starts."

Jack starts the engine.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Twisted Theme Song_

Two hours after Danny confessed his true feelings for Jo. It all started with kissing, laying straight on her back and his body on top of her upper body. Both of their shirts were off, and embracing a hug.

The clock strikes 9:00, Jack, Karen, or Whitney will be home soon. Jo and Danny pick up shirts from the floor. Jo takes a deep breath in, and out.

Danny meant everything he said, and the kiss proved her it was _her_ all along. "_It's always been you Jo."_

The sound of keys unlocking the door startles them, Jo and Danny pretend to finish the movie. Whitney twists the key from the lock, she turns her head to the right and sees Danny and Jo watching a movie.

"Hey Danny. Jo?" greeting herself.

Jo turns around slightly,"Hey Whitney, we were just finishing up the movie, you want to join us?"

Whitney shakes her head,"Nawh, I'm good, I just got back from a friend's house."

Danny sips his soda,"There's some pizza left if your hungry."

Whitney smiles,"No thank you, I already had dinner. You two have fun, I'm going to turn in early."

Whitney exits the room, Danny and Jo breathe a sigh of relief. Jo sips her beverage slowly, so now that their officially a couple. What do they do now?

Go public? Take it slow? Seems fair enough. How will Lacey, Rico, or everyone at school take it? Will they give her a bad time when Lacey dated Danny?

She pushes those thoughts away, his name was cleared, and it was Vikram who killed Regina, but how did she get involved to be murdered.

Jo's phone vibrates. She slides the screen. It's a text message from her dad.

"_I've been called to the station, be home before I get back."_

She shuts off her phone,"I better get home."

"Yeah." Danny agrees.

Jo picks up her coat from the rack, and puts it on. It was rather warm out, but it was for precaution.

Danny gives her a quick kiss on the lips, and opens the door for her."Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jo smiles."Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

Jo steps out of the house, Danny waits till she gets in the car before closing the door. After she's out distance, he shuts the door and locks it. Tomorrow is another day.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

An hour after Danny and Whitney have gone to bed, Jack and Karen arrive back from the movies. She laughs quietly after stepping through the door."I never thought seeing a chick flick can be so awful."

"I thought all girls enjoyed chick flicks." agreeing with her.

"Note to self, not all girls enjoy chick flicks, some are too cheesy and cliche." poking her finger on his chest. Jack gives her a kiss.

"Well, the kids have school tomorrow, I have work, and I got to remind myself to go grocery shopping."

Jack smooths her hair,"Pleasant dreams."

She gives hims quick kiss on the cheek, she turns off the lights from the living room, and climbs the stairs to get ready for bed.

Jack stays up for awhile after Karen has gone to sleep, he checks the time and it's midnight.

Whitney tiptoes down stairs and sits next to Jack."When are you going to marry her, and we get his money?"

Jack positions Whitney to talk quietly."Soon. I know everything about her. Her laugh, her kindness, she doesn't expect a thing. As soon as Charlie recovers and makes his part of the deal, we won't worry about the Desai's any more."

Whitney claps her hands like a puppy,"What about Danny?" asked Whitney.

"He'll come around, we just got to be patient, and Charlie, I gave him a good scare. This is perfect he'll be going to live with Jo's family. Once he's inside, I'll have all the information I can get to destroy their family."

Whitney crosses her legs,"Don't destroy Lacey though, i still want her." being serious.

Jack frowns at his daughter, he has accepted her sexuality, but why did it have to be Lacey?"All right, once you get Lacey out of the way, you can do whatever you want."

Whitney crosses her arms,"I'm not going to hurt her, you know I would never go back with mom after what she did, and your my only way out. Dad, promise me you will not hurt Lacey, and besides, Jo. I think her and Danny have a thing."

"What makes you think that?" asked Jack.

"When I got home tonight, her hair was a mess, and by the look on her face, they were doing something I was not meant to see." raising her eyebrows.

Jack cocks his head,"So your saying Danny and Jo are dating?"

"That's what I just said."

"You can keep your little girlfriend Lacey, lets focus on me getting engaged to Karen, and we'll take care of the rest."

Unbeknownst to them, Danny was eavesdropping in the conversation. With silent feet, and closes the door real quiet, and gets into his bed. What did his father do to make Jack want his money? Danny makes a plan to be cautious around Jack, and Whitney, and possibly his Mother.

Danny falls asleep as soon as he hears footsteps.

* * *

Kyle looks at the file Karen handed him. He rips open the envelope, he unfolds the paper and reads from top to bottom. Tess informed him when she was in pain that night, she never got a glimpse of her child, but was confirmed later by an agent that Vikram delivered a boy.

No explanation seemed inaccurate nor correct, but Tess reminded him he owed him but what?

Kyle seals the papers in a folder, and locks up for the night. He gets into the car and drives home. He unlocks the door, and sees a light on in the kitchen. Tess is awake, and she doesn't look very much like herself. Kyle comes in the kitchen. Tess puts down her cup of coffee without looking or talking to him.

Kyle pulls up a chair,"Tess." he lays his hand on her arm. She knew he wanted her to talk.

Tess clears her thoughts, and chooses her words carefully."Charlie asked for a DNA test. To confirm if I was his biological Mother. Within two hours the results came back, and he wouldn't look or talk to me until he gave in before I moved to leave."

Kyle takes out copies of what Karen gave him a few days ago, it has information regarding of the child assuming to be Charlie she gave birth the night before Vikram agreed to help her."Look at these."

Tess takes them, she frowns.'What is this?" she asked.

"Documents of the crime the night you gave birth to Charlie, someone was working with Vikram before he turned to the baby to a follow up agent, bribed him to keep quiet, and suggested Tara be the guardian of your child. The agent according to hidden documents was out to get Vikram for unknown specific reasons. There was no follow up why there was never an official adoption for the papers to be settled out of court. There are no known records of Charlie."

"What are trying to follow up if there was never an official adoption. We already decided he come live with us.""

"Tess, Tara took care of Charlie since the day he was born. If we try to fight custody for him since he has two years to be of legal age, they could rule against you for giving up a child for adoption of that one night stand. They could take him away and be put in a group home. Either option is very unlikely. All I can say is i don't if he can stay with us till he's of legal age."

Tess gets up to rinse her cup.'What are our options?"

"We don't have any leads since Vikram is deceased. Karen may not have been in on the crime. Danny and Charlie spent five years in juvie but no odds are in leads to fight for the custody battle. I am afraid we may or may not have much options and if your story may not make the cut."

"You want me to lie?" she asked.

"I am not saying in specific terms to lie, our allies may cover you up. Charlie may be the key point to solve this case, we have to convince him to be a apart of tihs family. I can call an agent to hear our story, and he may be able to help us. The Regina Case is cold. Then if we can prove he's a part of the family, we can have him till legal age."

Tess rolls her eyes. They _are_ his family. Why can't they make a cut their his family. They share blood. Kyle could be right."Kyle, I know your police force want to solve the case but he needs to have a family besides you forcing him out of his trauma. Let's try to think before the agent gets here."

Kyle nodds.

The next morning. Jo was up showering an hour before her alarm clock. She puts on a little of mascara, and sits down to have some cereal, and a glass of orange juice. She turns on the kitchen T.V. The news bugs her, so she switches to another program.

In a little while, she's joined by her parents. Kyle picks up the paper, and her Mother pours coffee."Good morning Jo, your up early."

"No nightmares tonight." she replied.

Tess gives him a nod, Kyle folds up the paper and takes a sip of coffee."Jo, after school, I need you to come straight home."

Jo frowns,"Why?" she asked.

Before Kyle could go further Tess filled in."An agent from CPS is coming by the house to get details about Charlie coming to live with us. I want you to look your best before the agent comes to meet you."

Jo puts down her glass of orange juice."Mom, where are you guys going with this? I thought what you told me a few days..."

"That's what we thought when Karen gave me documents the night Charlie was born and taken in by Tara." That was her Father."We need you here to give positive details and the rest will be taken care of once Charlie recovers, your mom and you may be his family by blood, but there could be different choices if the judge will let him stay with us till legal age or placed in a group home."

Jo stays silent after her Father finished his sentence."I have to go to school."

Her parents reminded her twice before she was out the door. Jo walks the rest of the way to school thinking about the event taking place after school. She could decide to ditch but it was for her benefit for Charlie, her half-brother.

Half-way to school, Lacey joins her."Hey!"

"Hey!" she smiles.

"How are you?" she asked.

Jo manages a slight smile."All right."

"Just all right. What's happening between you and Danny?" Lacey heard it from Whitney earlier this morning an hour before she woke for breakfast.

Jo is pessimistic, she let's out few minor details since her, and Danny grew up together and find the place at peace to be friends again."We're doing good. We're taking it slow."

Lacey smiles for real. Danny and her had a spark when everyone knew Jo had confidence in him, when Lacey put out the label Socio. If Jo and Danny are meant to be a couple then she should be happy for Jo, not much of Danny since the incident last time."Well I'm happy you two see each other like that. Don't be afraid to tell me since he and I used to date. I want you to know we're friends. Okay?"

She nods. "I really missed you."

"We see each other everyday. How can you miss me?" she asked.

Jo lets out with her heart guiding her."No. What I meant was I miss you as my best friend. Everything changed, I was too stubborn to keep our friend ship going after Danny went to Juvie. I mean we both knew it followed us around like a nightmare, you tried and i should've tried harder. I won't be the same anymore now that we're friends again. I just wish it never went away."

Lacey listens as Jo shared her words when her and Lacey were once best friends, as the months passed as for them to prove Danny's innocence, they seemed to reconcile their friendship but not in the way they both hoped for. Lacey gives her opinion next,"Jo, I'm glad you shared that with me right now, I wished the exact same thing."

"You did?"

She nods."Mhmm, I never stopped being your friend after we parted ways, and even in high school friendships change but not always. I never stopped being your friend, and once everything clears up you never know if we will go back to being best friends because it's never too late."

They both agree, Jo is dating Danny, Lacey is is no rush for a relationship, everything was going to fine as long as they stick together. They meet up with Danny Rico, Whitney and Andie.

Andie is bringing up her student council party happening the following weekend which is tomorrow night and the next night which she is trying to pick a theme, so far Rico's idea's were not off to a good start.

"What's wrong with my ideas? They seem accurate for a high school party." Rico giving Andie more ideas for the theme.

The theme he brainstormed were the Justice League, Prince and Princesses, A Knight Theme. Pool party since the party had a pool, a mask black and white dress up theme party, Andie was getting frustrated with his ideas. Not idealistic for a high school party.

Jo sits down and admires Rico's ideas,"He's given you like five great ideas, I mean what's the big deal about this party?"

Andie pulls back her bangs,"The idea for the party is the first time we let in other students other than student council come to party for the first time instead of with just the six of us, and other kids from Student council from other high schools. It gets too dramatic, and this party has to make the cut if were going to make it to the big time for their weaknesses at football, basketball, you name it."

Whitney comes up with an idea,"I got it, how about a mix of a 70s and 80s party. The big hair, the leather jackets, guys like Rico can dress like a point dexter and Danny can come in with his hair in gel with a leather jacket."

"That idea works, I like it." Said Lacey.

"How about it Andie? We can do that."

Andie thinks over for a minute, the idea sounds perfect, and they could go swimming later on since the pool was huge for a party. Andie's made her decision, their having a 70s and 80's party. The plan is final.

Jo wanted the day to go by slow than she normally wanted to, the final bell rings declaring school is over. Danny catches up with Jo as she heads for her house."Hey, you didn't seem to speak all day and during lunch. Is something going on I should know about?"

Jo clears her head to speak,"An Agent from CPS is coming by the house, and I have to give my positive feedback, he may or may not come live with us till he hits eighteen."

"Wait so let me get this straight, if positive feedback will get Charlie to come live with your family, do they not know your his blood and not by strangers like my Aunt Tara. This makes less sense considering your blood related."

"Well Mom gave him up for adoption, and your dad had everything to do with no official birth certificate, and God only knows if Charlie is a prime suspect in the Regina murder. I think my dad wants him hear to solve Regina's case."

Danny scratches his head,"But he was in Juvie with me for five years, and as far as I know, Charlie never had any visitors, and he was more mysterious and quiet. Maybe he did and I never noticed or seem to pay attention much."

"Do they record every visitor from past to present day?" she asked concerned.

Danny thinks about it for a minute,"I believe they do, but since I am on the list for the last five years, they don't just give any of those information out to anyone. I mean who do you think besides my dad visiting us both."

"I can't have my Dad involved, we need to gather the small pieces and put them together I mean we may have not been on good terms with Regina, but she is our classmate and she needs help."

Danny chuckles,"You talk like as if you've seen ghost."

"Well I am the type to believe than read people's spirits and minds." she's joking with him.

Jo and Danny walk around the corner, the agents car was parked outside. Danny sensed her emotion state. Jo explained earlier she would have to kind of lie in order for the court to legally put them in their home, but Danny was against this if Charlie laid a hand on her again.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked.

She shakes her head."No I'll text you after the meeting."

They hug goodbye and separate. Jo unlocks the door and find her parents sitting on the couch with an agent holding a clipboard in her hands. The agent. Woman with blonde hair, red nails, dressed in social worker clothes, and pale skin. Jo sets her backpack on the floor. Her parents motion for her sit. Tess offers her a drink before they start the meeting, but she declines.

"To introduce myself. Hello my name if Lana Hoffgan, I am an agent of Child Protective Services as well as social worker for every child put into a steady home, and following the circumstance of rules and regulations depending on coming from former foster homes, group homes, and so and so."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Masterson for having me and its nice to meet you Jo." She shakes her hand and continues."Part of this meeting reading the minor Charles or in terms Charlie McBride whether or not he will be placed in the home of his biological Mother and half-sister. Now to be completely relaxed, part of this meeting is kept quiet unless you want me to say in the matter before I turn my report in, Jo I listened to your parents story of the whole incident of Danny and Charlie, I am here to help to get your half brother and how we can get him the custody of your parents till the court date. Now from what I can help you to get custody of him following the follow-up in court, he will spend 48 hours under careful watch, and we will determine the decision regarding his actions as well as the Masterson family. We got records of show he tried to cut Jo from her neck, now is it true Jo he tried to cut your throat?"

Jo takes a deep breath, reconsidering her words before she makes a mistake."Well, he was confused and scared. That night he told me he was the son of Tara Desai, and that he was Danny's cousin. We both didn't know we were half brother and sister by the time he pulled me back when my Mom Tess stepped in coming out to say he was her son."

"Okay why was it that point he was scared and confused?"

"He said that growing up he felt like he didn't have anyone to care for him, and he didn't say much about Tara, he didn't want to be left alone, that hit that point where I pitied him and everyone deserves a family especially a friend."

Lana writes as she talks, she takes off her glasses to ask questions regarding the accident."Mr and Mrs. Masterson, do you believe since Charlie tried to harm your daughter, can you trust him to live under the same roof with your daughter? Its not to rule against you."

Kyle clears his throat."I didn't at first, and until I questioned Tess about it, her and Jo have a point in where the situation lies he does need a family, and we will do everything we can until he feels comfortable around us, and since I am a cop, there will be eyes if he does live under our roof and rules."

Lana looks at Tess,"From what you told me earlier after you heard your child was under the gender name male, how did you find out the child was a male instead of the female you delivered?"

"The family I went to visit gave me pictures of the night the baby was born, and I learned which broke my heart was she died. The pictures were extraordinary but I saw she had a hospital bracelet, I went to the family and explained she was born in a barn and so I went to the agent Vikram knew and thats when the beans spilled Vikram delivered a boy instead of a female, and thats when I heard Tara got him."

"All right, I want to ask separately from each person regarding about Charlie, each interview will be held in a different room, your answers do not regard the decision of Charlie coming to stay in the house. Jo, your are first."

Jo and Lana sit in another room upstairs closing the door behind them. Jo sits on her bed while Lana pulls up a chair. It takes about five minutes to clear their thoughts before questions are asked regarding Charlie.

"Jo, how do you feel about Charlie coming to live with your family after he tried to harm you with the knife?"

Jo's inaudible voice,"At first I was afraid if he might harm me again, then I went to see him in the hospital, he wants a family more than a girlfriend because after Tara died, he was all alone. Of course he had her to care for him but he had no friends, and no family for him. He deserves another chance and I think thats important for him as well as my mom since he is her son."

Lana pulls her glasses closer to her face,"Okay at that point, how did you feel when your mom revealed she had another child before you? How did it affect you emotionally?"

Jo crosses her legs,"I honestly thought I was her one and only, and she was young she didn't know what to do when she had her baby with no dad, and her parents may not of taken the news quite well. I think it goes for some women going through a lot of thinking when she decided to give him up for adoption of which back then she thought she made the right choice."

"Your absolutely right on that, and one more question, it regards to the Desai's of a few months back when Regina was murdered in her home, do you have any idea he had anything to do with the murder and the missing amulet of Tara Desai?"

Jo does her best not to go further with her answer."I don't think so. He got of juvie a long time ago so I doubt he had anything to do with Regina."

"Thank you, Jo. That is all for now."

Her parents were called in for separate interviews as Jo did. About two hours later, Lana and the family sit in the living room drinking tea and coffee, and now the decision is made what they are going to do with Charlie.

Lana lays down her notes on the coffee table."From separate interviews, and your story. I think what Jo told me about Tess' decision of a new coming baby might work in the process, and with the date of the court coming up in a few weeks after Charlie is fully recovered he will stay with the service until we can get an official report from the judge regarding the situation at home, and your opinion he has any further regards to stay in the house hold. I highly recommend you don't mention the Regina case nor the Desai's because their are no leads as what so ever, however, I wish nothing but luck Charlie will be with his family soon."

It was great relief, Lana shakes hands with the family and she leaves. Jo goes up to her room and lies down on the bed. Unbeknownst to her Danny comes out of her closet.

"You scared me! How long were you in there?" A frightened Jo asked when Danny came out of hiding.

"I was worried about you, and do you really think Charlie will be very obsessed again coming back, I mean you could get hurt again."

Jo was getting tired of him treating her as if she were 11 years old again."Didn't you hear what he said in the hospital, he may have leads on Regina, and I think I can handle it, as long as your here and my dad as a cop I'll be fine. Besides, I don't know if he will be living with us until my dad can get the story."

Danny is quiet as she finishes her line."Whatever decision your parents make I'll support you guys, right now we need to uncover the lies my dad left behind. The memories don't die."

"We will. Together."

They hear footsteps coming up, Danny gives her a quick kiss and jumps out the window. She closes the window and sits on her bed pretending to look through her phone.

It was her mom."Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Mom."

Tess sits by Jo on the side of the bed."Sweetie, he will not harm you again. I will guarantee you we will send him away no matter how much I regret letting him go."

Jo sits up,"Mom, that's selfish of you, Charlie needs you, he loved Tara but not the same kind of love from his biological Mother. He needs you, you need him, and in a way I do need him because he needs to know the truth before it's too late."

"Jo-"

She puts her hand up,"Mom, its my turn to talk. I am sorry I thought I was a charity raise, I learned the hard way you did what you had to do, and Vikram owed you, you owed him, but the main point regarding Charlie, he needs the guiding hands of the person who delivered him, not Vikram nor Tara but you. Sending him away with regrets is selfish. Without you, he will be miserable all over again and so will you. Thats one thing you two have in common. Don't let him fly away just yet."

"Thank you Jo, Wash it up for dinner soon."

"Okay."

Tomorrow was another day. Jo nad the group sit outside as Andie goes over the preparations for the party tonight. Andie asks the girls to come help her with the decorations after school, and the party will start at 7. Jo was not the type to party but it did seem fun to go with all her friends and alcohol was strictly off limits for her since her last follow-up at Regina's party.

**(A/N Sorry that took long, I am on the works for chapter five or well episode five. I am impressed how I contributed in making this story line after the series****. I have more ideas and plot twists since the plot bunnies are back in motion. The next episode is regarding the party and I will reveal one small word, it will get kind of dramatic. Wait and see. Thank you guys for your patience I know its been like since Febrauary since I last updated, but the plot bunny is back. Stay tuned. Read my other stories, comment, follow, favorite and another chapter coming right up.)**


End file.
